1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque limiting device that prevents a power supplying engine and a driven device driven by the engine from being loaded with the torque exceeding a predetermined limit not allowable for the engine and the driven device, when the torque (including torque fluctuations) is transferred from the power source engine to the driven device as well as from the driven engine to the power source engine.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, when mechanical power is transferred from an engine as a power source to a driven device, the system configured with the engine and the driven device is sometimes provided with a torque limiting device in order that the driven device is not damaged by an excessive torque that exceeds a predetermined level, the torque limiting device preventing the driven device.
In the torque limiting device, for instance, the friction facings of the outer periphery of a clutch disc are held between a pair of plates, whereby the plates press the friction facings from both the sides thereof; the plate on the power input side is connected to a member such as a flywheel as an engine side member, while the plate on the power output side is connected to a member such as an input shaft for the driven device.
Thereby, in a conventional clutch mechanism used as the torque limiting device, the plate thickness regarding the clutch pressing plates for pressing the clutch disc is thick; further, a release mechanism for intercepting and connecting the power transmission is integrated in the conventional clutch mechanism. Thus, the length in the axial direction becomes great, and the clutch mechanism is not well mounted on the whole system such as a vehicle.
On the other hand, when such a configuration as disclosed in Patent Reference JP2006-29358 is adopted, then the space saving and the cost reduction can be achieved